Catwomans Fresh Start
by Cattyfan
Summary: The JLA has been disbanded and Catwoman has been given a clean slate. Batman's away on Justice League business so stealing doesn't have the same thrill as it used to. Could she be Gothams' new protector, can she prove to the other heroes that she is more than just thief or the JLA members not quite done with her yet?
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic I've had in my head for some time. There will be some batcat romance in the future but the main focus is Catwoman. I've never written a Fanfiction story before so be kind.**_

* * *

Selina Kyle stumbled into the diner where Steve Trevor was waiting for her.

"You couldn't call a little earlier? You know I'm not a morning person."

Steve didn't look like he had a lot sleep either. The Thanagarian invasion and Hawkmans betrayal hit the JLA hard, though not as hard as Hawk Girls betrayal on the Justice League. Selina didn't think the Hawk marital spat was genuine in the first place but Waller wanted a team to rival the Justice League. That's why Catwoman was wanted to get under Batmans' skin, not that she cared. All Selina Kyle was interested in was having her Criminal Record erased. Join the JLA as one of the good guys, supply the team with inside information by going undercover in criminal underworld, get a clean slate and start her life all over again. Though she didn't count on Steve.

Like Selina, Steve Trevor was tired of speculations of his nonexistent relationship with one of the Justice League members. Although he was initially attracted to Diana, as any man would be and as much as he wanted to help Diana adjust to life outside of Themyscira being with her was hurting his career. No one wanted a soldier who was getting abducted on a regular basis. Selina had read the stories but as she got know Steve she knew he was far from helpless. She knew what it was like being used as bait it happened much too often when she first tried to reform. First that scientist that wanted splice her DNA with a cat and then the Joker trying to turn her into cat food. When that ridicules puppet and his human henchman forced her into his car to discuss business it was the final straw she had to feel like herself again. Of course that led to her being caught by Batman again. Thankfully she wasn't stupid enough to let him cuff her and drag her to police this time. However any chance of living out in the open as Selina Kyle was gone. Until the JLA, it was a chance to start fresh for both her and Steve to show the world they weren't helpless that they were strong in their own right. However the press just saw it as team of the Justice League's former love interests, a joke.

"I wanted to meet you here in person rather than tell you over the phone….."

"The JLA is being disbanded" Selina didn't let Steve finish she knew where this was going.

Steve sighed "Waller believes that with Jonn defecting to join the Justice League…."

"That wouldn't have happened if we rescued him from the White Martians instead of leaving him for dead" Selina snarled giving Steve a glare that would have made the famous Bat Glare seem friendly.

"You know that wasn't my call Waller wanted to…."

"Well Waller wanted to bring in Hawkman to help us rival the Justice League and look how well that turned out"

"Well I didn't want this either I still think our team could do good things and I'm not happy with what Amanda's come up with to replace us either!"

Selina was shocked at what she heard; Steve was shocked at what he had said he wasn't the type to give away government secrets. Whatever Amanda Waller was planning Selina could tell that Steve was uncomfortable with it.

Steve looked away and continued to go on about the real reason for their meeting.

"Look I came here because I want to keep my word. Your criminal record has now been cleansed. What you choose to do with that is up to you."

Selina wasn't sure she believed it first but she knew Steve well enough to know he wasn't lying to her. Of course it wasn't going stop her from going home checking her records herself some things like that you can't leave to chance. Steve was just about leave but Selina stopped him.

"Steve, you know the reason why I joined the JLA right?"

Steve nodded; he was the one who invited her.

"Well even though my reasons weren't as good as the other members, though a damn sight better than Hawkmans…" she muttered.

Steve smiled at that. She continued "I'd like to think after everything we've been through…."

"You're not going to tell me you're in love with me are you?" Steve smirked.

Selina playfully smacked him on the arm "You should be so lucky."

Steve handed her a card with his number on it. "If you need anything at all. I'll be there as a friend however if you start steeling again…"

"I know steeling is wrong unless it's for the government"

"Selina..."

She stopped before he could begin the lecture "You know the same goes for you know if you need anything as friend, you'll know where to find me."

"I'll might just do that." Steve left the diner after that with Selina wondering what she was going to do with her clean slate.


	2. Chapter 2

Catwoman sat at Wayne Tower it was the highest point at Gotham City and a good place to think. She occasionally ran into Batman here who was usually brooding. She liked to think when she left him here he was in a better mood but one could never tell with him. She'd missed the simpler times where he would chase her across roof tops and the only villains were the mobs, street thugs and the occasional psychotics. Now there were alien invasions and magical beings.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw flashing lights speeding towards the industrial district. Catwoman heard on the streets that Batgirl had taken over as guardian of Gotham whilst Batman was away. If the disgruntled thugs were anything to go by she was doing a good job but when it came to the big hitters she was still green. It couldn't hurt to take a look and offer a hand not that she'd think Batgirl would take it.

When Catwoman arrived she saw Commissioner Gordon pacing outside the warehouse like a caged lion. The GCPD set up a perimeter something was happening at the warehouse but Gordon was waiting for something. Then Catwoman heard the voice on the speaker and it wasn't the cheerful voice of the Joker she was used to but a more angry and hateful voice. Obviously Joker hadn't taken the Batmans absence well either, if the screams were anything to go by Joker had Batgirl hostage and was demanding that the Bat should make an appearance. Catwoman didn't know where the Batman was but she knew he wouldn't make it in time so it was up to her to save Batgirl. It shouldn't be a problem Catwoman thought, just think of it as a major heist instead of jewels she was after it was Batgirl. All she had to do was slip in undetected, silently knock out any guards without being seen and try not to get killed by a crazy clown.

Make that two crazy clowns if the thud and whimpering apologies from Harley were anything to go by. Say what you will about Harley Quinn but whether you were a cape or a villain she always managed worm her way anyone's heart, except the Joker. Harley saw it as a challenge but to everyone else it only proved how much of monster he really was. However just because Catwoman was fond of Harley didn't mean she was going to go easy on her. Catwoman still remembered when she had rescued Batman from being electrocuted by the Joker. She was so focused on taking out the Joker she didn't even notice Harley sneak up on her and in the end it was Catwoman who needed rescuing from Harley Quinn.

Catwoman had just shut down the power causing the lights to go out hopefully it would convince the Joker that the Batman had arrived. She had just managed to take out most of thugs when in strolls Harley Quinn. Fortunately Harley hadn't seen her. Either Joker sent her out here to check on the help or Harley was being used as bait. Catwoman decided to attack from distance she took out her bolas and threw them at Quinn. Harley didn't see it coming she was tied up and knocked out. Catwoman checked for any sign that the Joker was watching but it seems like he was content to have his showdown in front of Batgirl he always did like an audience. Catwoman decide it was the best idea to draw him out here.

"Mr J! I got im! I got im! Mr J!" Catwoman using her best Harley Quinn impersonation. She remembered entertaining Harley with her impressions when Harley would come and stay at Ivys' place after being kicked out by Joker which was usually followed by girly sleepover to cheer Harley up.

"You're not supposed to kill him Harley. I am!" Joker snarled.

"I didn't kill him puddin honest. I just knocked him out." Catwoman grabbed Harleys' hammer ready for when he came through the door.

"Then bring him here"

Catwoman had hold in a growl of frustration he really wasn't going to make this easy. "I can't puddin. All the boys are knocked out and he's really heavy."

"Do I have to do everything myself!" Joker stormed in not really paying attention to what was waiting for him on other side of the door when he stopped. "Wait." He said to himself "If all the boys are knocked out how did Harley get…." Catwoman didn't allow him to finish that sentence she knocked him out with Harleys' mallet. The old Joker wouldn't have fallen for a stupid trick but it was obvious he was out of sorts.

After tying up the Joker she made her way to where Batgirl was being held. She still had her mask on, secret identities didn't really matter to the Joker but Batgirl was in a bad way. It looked like he took out all his frustration on Batgirl, he didn't stab her or shoot her just beaten the living hell out her. It almost made Catwoman want to turn back and beat him senseless with Harleys' hammer but she needed to get Batgirl out of here and get her to Dr Leslie as soon as possible. She made a move to get Batgirl out of that chair but Batgirl stopped her. "There's ….a…..bomb" she mumbled. Catwoman looked the chair she could see it was pressure sensitive if Batgirl moved Batgirl went boom. Catwoman was used these kind of switches when stealing art or items from the museum usually worse case scenario if she'd disabled it wrong the alarms would go off and she would have to get of there quickly not have the object she was trying to steal blow up in her face. Catwoman debated whether to tackle this on her own but then she thought better of it this is Jokers' work, it never was that straight forward.

"Batgirl do you any way we can contact someone to deal with this?" Batgirl had lost consciousness. Catwoman looked around for anything to help her then she saw the microphone the Joker was using to bark orders at the Commissioner outside.

"Hello Jim this is Catwoman. The Joker and Harley Quinn are tied up in the warehouse along with his other thugs. Unfortunately Batgirl is in a bad way and I can't move her because she's strapped to bomb send help!"

Fortunately Gordon did send help. Never in her life was happy to see a police officer as she was now. Gordon even arranged for the ambulance to take Batgirl do Dr Leslie obviously he had done this before with other members of the Bat Family.

"You will stay with her won't you? It's just that I've got a lot things to clear up here and people will get suspicious if I leave right now."

Catwoman wanted to know why people would be suspicious but now wasn't the time for questions. He didn't questions what she was doing there and didn't hesitate to send help when she needed it. Instead she just nodded and said "I will."

Gordon just sighed in what she thought was relief and said "Thank you."

Now that was different.


	3. Chapter 3

Selina sat in the waiting room thinking about what had transpired and Gordon's reaction to Batgirls' condition. Yes she was worried but not to the extent the commissioner was. Did he know something that she didn't?

She had her mask removed and wearing coat she had borrowed from Leslie to cover her cat suit. Leslie knew who she was under the mask as well all the members of the Bat Family. Selina never asked who was who under the masks partly because she knew Leslie would never tell and mainly because there was a certain etiquette when it came to masks and secret identities. Well to Selina there was. Her thoughts were interrupted when Leslie walked into the room.

"Well?"

Leslie looked at her chart. "She'll make a full recovery provided she follows doctors' orders of course."

"Of course." Selina smiled.

Leslie was used to Selina's sass and continued. "She's awake and wants to see you."

"Without masks?" Selina asked.

Leslie nodded and told her what room Batgirl was in. Selina was surprised that Batgirl would trust her with her identity. She supposed there was some degree of trust for a person who just saved your life. Catwoman saved Batmans' life a few times and he never shown her such trust. Selina entered Batgirls' room and was shocked even further when found Barbara Gordon lying injured in a hospital bed.

"Surprised?" Barbara asked.

"Very" answered Selina "Though the Commissioners' behaviour kind of makes sense now."

"I always had a feeling Dad knew more then he let on." Barbara looked down at her hands. "Though something tells me after this he wouldn't want me doing it anymore."

"Do you want to continue being Batgirl" asked Selina. "No one would blame you if you decided to stop now."

"I do still want to be Batgirl but Batman has high standards if he knows how badly I've messed up…"

"Batman is only human and makes mistakes just like anyone else." Selina interrupted. When she came in here she never thought she would be the one to give Batgirl a pep talk. She continued "He doesn't decide if you get to be Batgirl anymore than your father does. You know the risks and it's you who gets to decide if they are worth taking."

Barbara looked at Selina. "You're right. I do get to decide and I will be Batgirl again" she said with more conviction. "After I'm healed" looking a little bit embarrassed.

"How long will you be out?" Selina asked.

"A couple of months" Barbara sighed. "That's why I called you in here. While Batman's away my Dad needs help looking after Gotham."

"Why can't any of the Bird boys do it?" Selina questioned. She didn't mind helping if things were desperate but going into crime fighting full time, that wasn't her. Batgirl had to know this.

"Robin's in Jump City, plus he's too young to deal with Gotham by himself and Nightwing…" Barbara paused looking down at hands again. By the looks of things the relationship between Batgirl and Nightwing were complex as Catwoman and Batman was. Selina decided not to push and waited for Barbara to continue. "Nightwing is still in Bludhaven, probably sulking." Barbara said scowling. Yep definitely complicated Selina thought.

"There's good chance that once Batman's heard what has happened he'll come back and once he does he may not like the idea of me….."

"And I thought Batman doesn't get to decide if you want to defend Gotham" Barbara smirked.

She had her there. One thing Selina prided herself on was her independence. Batman often tried to get her to switch sides but it only served to make Selina want to dig her heels in more. Batman wasn't asking her though Barbara Gordon was. Did the possibility of the Batman not approving make the idea seem more attractive?

"Okay I'll do it" Selina agreed "I'll look after Gotham but I'm not wearing a Bat costume."

"You can defend the city as Catwoman." Barbara stated "I may offer little helpful advice along the way for example how to defuse a bomb."

"Is that in some Bat Family handbook?" Selina asked "And how are going to help me when you're…."

"There's a communicator in the cowl." Barbara answered "I can give you help from safety of my own home."

Selina was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by Dr Leslie.

"Barbara your father's outside and wants to see you."

"Bring him in Leslie." Barbara then looked to Selina "You may want to go. Dad's probably gonna to try talk me out of going back to the field and it could get ugly."

Selina nodded and then walked out passing Jim Gordon. Now that he knew Barbara was going to be okay he was going to try and convince his daughter to quit being Batgirl. However Selina knew he wasn't going to win that argument. Barbara was just as stubborn as he was.

Before Selina knew who Batgirl was, she thought Batgirl was a silly fan girl no different from Harley really. At least the boys chose a different mantle like Robin to fight alongside Batman. Now Selina knew why Barbara chose to be Batgirl, she believed she was not only helping the city but her father as well. Selina could respect that.

As Selina was walking out of the clinic she noticed a shadow. She looked up and smiled. There he was in all his glory the Batman. "You may not want to go in there handsome" Selina purred "Father and daughter are having a little discussion about Batgirl."

"He knows?" Batman asked walking up to her.

"Only about Batgirl" She answered "And he's not happy about the Joker using her as bait either."

"The Justice League is taking too much of my time" he sighed looking away in shame. Selina knew Batman placed a lot of blame on himself even for things that he wasn't responsible for.

"Look, don't sweat it handsome." Selina placed reassuring hand on his cheek. "I took care of it and if you want I'll look after Gotham" she paused "At least until Batgirl is back on her feet."

Batman looked at Selina and smiled "Oh are you now?"

Selina bristled at that and said "Don't get too excited it's only temporary."

"We'll shall see." Selina turned to look at him but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Selina agreed to be Gothams' new protector she hadn't expected to get a new roommate. Obviously the discussion between Jim and Barbara hadn't gone well. In a fit of rebellion Barbara had decided to pack her things and move into Selina's penthouse. It wasn't like Selina could say no, the poor girl couldn't even walk. Though she didn't even know how Barbara managed to get her stuff into Selina's penthouse maybe she had help from a certain Bat. Though it was most likely the Bird boys considering Selina couldn't imagine Batman doing the heavy lifting.

Selina didn't know what to expect from her new roommate. She'd had roommates before. Harley wasn't so much a problem but her pet hyenas Selina would happily skin. Selina liked animals in general and they seemed to like her. However Bud and Lou were vicious and horrible to her cats. In an effort to protect her precious felines Selina brought in a Lion from her cat sanctuary. Complaints were made from various neighbours and Selina was allowed only one pet in her apartment. Harley couldn't bear to separate her babies so she left, taking the pests with her.

Ivy was worse, not because her plants managed take over every inch of her home but what would happen if you had accidently killed one of her precious plants. At first Ivy seemed fine but then she started creating these plants beings that looked like humans. She then married them off to Gothams' rich elite which didn't bother Selina at first. In fact she thought the idea of Veronica Vreeland marrying a plant hilarious. However when Bruce Wayne, a close friend of Selina's who showed her nothing but kindness even after she had been arrested was added to the list, Selina became incensed. After Ivy was arrested for trying to kill Gothams' rich in her little marriage scheme, Selina shredded all of Ivys' plants in the apartment and sent them to Arkham as potpourri. They hadn't spoken since.

"What is that?"

"It's a computer" Barbara answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is not a computer. That is a monster" Selina stated "I hope you can pay the electricity bill to run this."

"That's okay" Barbara trying to reassure Selina. "I've got a special generator. Beside this thing can help us protect the city."

"And how is it supposed to do that oh wise Oracle." Selina said sarcastically.

"Oracle" Barbara mused "I like that I might just use it."

Selina looked at Barbara impatiently waiting for her to get to the point. Barbara quickly turned to the screen and began. "A number of young women have been going missing recently. The last one Margaret or Maggie what she is known to her friends, worked at a strip club in the East End."

"I could go undercover as a bartender." Selina offered "They always hear the gossip."

"I could set you up some fake Id and references. Do you have a disguise?" Barbara asked.

"Several" Selina opened cupboard containing various wigs "Seeing as this is our first outing as partners. Perhaps I should go as a red head." She took out wig matching Barbara's own red hair and tried it on. "See." Selina posed "Anyone would think we were sisters."

Barbara groaned "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Selina was at the bar serving drinks. She had heard from some of the strippers that one of the customers had given Maggie diamond during one her shows. Selina knew that was most likely the person responsible for Maggie's disappearance though she doubted he would be stupid enough to show his face here again. Selina was just about to finish her shift and then she saw the man who had given Maggie the diamond just as the girls described him. Freakishly tall, well built with blond hair not really Selina's type which was tall, dark and broodingly handsome. Well he got the tall part right, he could barely fit through the door.

"Oracle, do you see the guy who just forced his way into the front seat."

Barbara voice came through the communicator Selina was wearing. "It's kind of hard not to miss him." She managed to hack into the security footage from home and was watching what was going on. "Does he have diamond teeth?"

"Everyone has to have a gimmick. Can you run an Id check?"

"From his criminal record he was a well known diamond smuggler 'Rough Cut' but he was forced out by more sophisticated competition."

"Hardly surprising, none of the fences I did business with chose to wear their wealth on their teeth." Selina looked on in disgust as Rough Cut licked his lips at one of the dancers. "What waste of perfectly good diamonds." Then Selina saw Rough Cut take a diamond out of his pocket and throw it at one of the dancers. "Oracle I'm going back stage, he's just threw a diamond to one of girls."

"Do you think he's after her?"

"I'm not sure but if he wants a show Catwoman's going to give him a show he'll never forget."

* * *

 _ **Rough Cut is a character on DC Showcase:Catwoman cartoon which belongs to Warner Bros and DC. This mission is sort of loosely based on that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Wonder Woman was on her way to relieve Green Arrow and Flash from monitor duty. She purposely swapped with Superman so she could finally spend some time with Bruce. She had thought after the kiss they had shared during the Thangerian invasion everything would change. She had gone on a few dates with Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne the billionaire philanthropist not Bruce. She didn't understand why he would pretend to be someone else in front of her. She'd thought that by spending some time together on monitor duty she could get to know the real Bruce.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a wolf whistle from Green Arrow. Thinking it was aimed at her she raised her hand ready to smack Arrow for his rudeness but then she realised it wasn't aimed at her. Flash and Arrow hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. Instead they were looking at a woman dressed in a cat suit pole dancing on the computer screen.

"Aww man" Flash pouted "Why can't my villains look like that. I get Mirror Master."

"What is the mean of this!" Wonder Women shouted in fury.

Flash jumped out of his chair shock. Of all the people to walk in it had to be Wonder Woman. The only way it could be worse was if Batman walked in. Green Arrow just acted as if nothing was wrong "Superman said we should be on the lookout for new recruits and I did work with Catwoman on the JLA."

Wonder Woman scowled "Didn't Flash just say that she was a villain?"

"I think I could persuade her." Arrow smiled confidently.

"I doubt it." Batman made his presence known. "Who's the person she's threatening?"

"Diana." Flash answered thinking he was referring to him "I'm hurt Bruce, I thought you'd know who I am by now." Flash squirming under Wonder Woman's threatening gaze.

Batman sighed in frustration "I'm talking about Catwoman." Referring to the screen, apparently Catwoman had stopped dancing and had one of the customers in a choke hold with her whip. The man flipped the table Catwoman was standing on and pulled out a gun. Catwoman ducked behind the flipped over table when the man started firing and made his escape.

Green Arrow checked the database on another screen. "A diamond smuggler, goes by the name 'Rough Cut."

A diamond smuggler Batman thought. Selina was living with Barbara Gordon the commissioners' daughter. Why would she risk going after diamonds out in the open like that? He then proceeded to watch Catwoman relentlessly chase down the diamond smuggler on a stolen motorcycle.

* * *

"Oracle, I've lost him." Catwoman growled "Can you track him down?"

"How do you know he even has the girls?" Oracle asked.

"The diamonds he was handing out are fake." Catwoman explained "He's using them as a lure to draw the women in. Now do you know where he went?"

"A satellite has his car placed at dock 14." Barbara answered "You might wanna hurry. A ship is on its way over and a loading crane is on standby."

"I'm on it." Catwomen sped in the direction of the docks.

* * *

The Oracle wasn't the only one watching via satellites. Batman, Wonder Women, Flash and Green Arrow were still watching as the events unfolded. They saw Catwoman now being the chased by Rough Cut in the loading crane.

"Why would Catwoman go to such trouble over diamonds?" Diana watching a beaten and bruised Catwoman running away from the loading vehicle. She was confused ordinary thieves wouldn't risk their well being in such a way.

Batman hacked in to one of the cameras by the docks to get a closer look and noticed the claw marks on Rough Cut's face. "It's not about the diamonds." He zoomed in on Rough Cut's face.

"Are those claw marks?" Flashes eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Green Arrow explained "Catwoman only marks people who tend abuse others like rapists or….."

"Sex traffickers." Batman finished. "It's her way of letting potential victims know that the person who has those marks can't be trusted."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Flash asked. Batman had often argued with Selina about those marks but it was personal to Selina nothing he could say would change her mind.

Somehow Catwoman managed back flip into the vehicle and lower the loading chain causing it to catch into the dock. Catwoman used her whip to swing to safety whilst the vehicle flipped out over the boat as it was arriving to pick up the merchandise. The chain ripped the boat in half and the men jumped overboard as it began to sink.

"You want that woman to join the Justice League?" Diana exclaimed "She could have killed those people." Batman switched of the screen not wanting to see anymore. Did he make the right decision allowing her to look after Gotham in his absence?

* * *

Catwoman hobbled over to the container and opened it with the crowbar. She wasn't sure whether she made the right decision to be Gothams' protector. The mission had been a disaster, losing control of the chase, almost getting herself seriously injured in the process. Her suit was in tatters, her goggles were broken. It was going to cost her a fortune to replace them and it wasn't as if she could steal the money to replace them. However any doubt she had quickly faded when she saw those women leave the container unharmed and safe. Maybe she can do this after all.

"The Police have been informed." Oracle explained "You should head over to the clinic and have Dr Leslie look at those injuries."

"I'm fine Oracle, just few scrapes." Then Catwoman heard a noise coming from the container. She noticed the bloodied wings before she noticed the woman attached to them. What was Hawkgirl doing here? Catwoman readied herself for a fight when Hawkgirl collapsed in a heap. "Oracle, you might want to make that doctors appointment for two."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is starting to become a habit for you Selina." Dr Leslie was checking on Selina's wounds. "My cat tends to bring half dead mice. You Catwoman bring me half dead super heroines."

"It was not me who put them into that state." Selina said indignantly. She began to move the subject away from Hawkgirl "Since when did you get a cat?"

Leslie wasn't having any of it. "Are you even going to ask about your friend?"

"She isn't my friend?" Selina looked away. She knew she was taking out her anger on Hawkgirl for Hawkman's betrayal even though Hawkgirl was the one who changed her mind and helped Earth. However Selina couldn't help it, Hawkman wasn't there to be angry at and it seemed like Hawkgirl was bearing the brunt for her people's mistakes recently.

"She could definitely use one" Leslie stated "She suffered minor cuts and bruises from those thugs. It doesn't even compare to what she's been inflicting on herself."

Selina looked at Leslie in shock. Leslie continued "She's been depriving herself from food and sleep. I think she has been punishing herself for what happened."

"Why should she punish herself?" Selina asked even though just few seconds ago was angry at her for someone else's actions. "She was the one who sided with us in the end. She was the one who saved us."

"But she lost everything Selina." Leslie explained "The Thanagarians have turned their back on her including her so called husband, the Justice League want nothing do with her even though she did the right thing in the end." Leslie knew this because Alfred was there and had informed her of what had had happened. "You of all people know what it's like to do a good deed and lose everything because of it."

Selina did know. She had first put on the mask to help bring down her father Carmine Falcone. The Roman was destroying Gotham but no matter what evidence the police had on him and no matter how many times the Batman brought him in, her father would just bribe a judge and he be out on the streets the next day. Selina had used all her inside knowledge to steal from his mob banks. It was dangerous if anyone including her father suspected her of robbing the banks she would be dead that's where the Catwoman came in. If Carmine tried to move his money to a safer location Catwoman would steal it from there too. She'd never spent the money most of it would go to various charities but then the day came when her dear old dad became desperate. He hid all his money in a warehouse in the hope of luring the Catwoman into a trap except they didn't get the Catwoman they had gotten the Batman. When the Batman was finished with her father's thugs, he and Harvey Dent decided to have a barbecue with all of Falcone's bribe money. Her father went to prison soon afterward. She didn't miss him but she didn't have anything to show for it either, not even her name. Selina Falcone was dead and she was forced began a new life as Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman.

Now Selina was on her new life not as a criminal but as a protector should she give Hawkgirl a chance?

* * *

Hawkgirl was awake. She knew she was in some sort of medical facility but for how long? She tried to make her way out of bed to make her escape but then she heard a voice behind her.

"Going somewhere?" It was Catwoman, Hawkman had mentioned her before. Was she here for revenge?

"Are you here to punish me?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Don't let the leather and whip fool you I'm really not into all that." Catwoman handed Shayera what appeared to be a sandwich. Shayera just stared. "Would you prefer bird seed?" Catwoman asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Shayera asked.

"I'm not being nice" Catwoman explained "I'm just not being cruel. You see if was a cruel villain like some of your Justice friends believe me to be I would just hand you over to my old friend Dr Waller and she would make you into a nice science experiment."

"So why don't you." Shayera glared. She didn't like being reminded of the friends she no longer had.

"Because you look like hell." Selina sat down "And I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Now eat your sandwich I promise it's not poisoned."

Shayera began eating whilst keeping an eye on Catwoman. Then Selina broke the silence "I just have to ask. What made you side with Earth and not your own people?"

"Because we were behaving no different from the people we were trying to protect ourselves from."

Selina looked for any hint of lie. Hawkgirl appeared to be telling the truth but Selina had been wrong before. "Listen I'm kind of new to this whole hero thing so how would you like to help me protect Gotham?"

Shayera was surprised she certainly wasn't expecting that. Since when did Catwoman decide to become a hero? Her husband told her Catwoman only joined the JLA to wipe her criminal past. "Wouldn't Batman mind a traitor and thief defending his city?"

"He's not here now." Catwoman purred. "Besides we need all the help we can get."

"Whose we?" Shayera still could not believe this was happening.

"Me and Batgirl or I should say Me and Oracle. Well are you interested? That is if you are done moping."

That was challenge if Shayera ever saw one. "Okay you're on."

* * *

"So you picked up a stray." Barbara couldn't believe it. It was only Catwoman's first night as Gothams' defender and she was recruiting.

"Are you going to spy on me all the time?" Selina picked up her cat Isis and gave her some much needed attention.

"The Oracle is all seeing and all knowing" Barbara joked.

"Well even the Oracle needs sleep. She's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Walking into her bedroom "What's that?" referring to box on her bed.

"That is a gift from Batman." Barbara came into the room wanting to show Selina what's inside the box.

"It'd better not be diamonds." Selina opened the box looked inside. It was a new cat suit.

"I think the claws are diamond tipped but I could be wrong." Barabara explained "However I do know that the suit is armour plated but it doesn't lose the flexibility. The Goggles are thermal imaging and also can read a person's heartbeat to determine if they are scared or if they are …."

"Dead?" Selina finished.

Barbara nodded and continued "It also has a switch so you can have a closer look at objects from a distance. There is also a new whip in there as well." She took it out to show to Selina "I know you don't like to use grappling guns but this whip is spring coiled depending of the force of how you swing the whip it can extend even further than your ordinary one." She handed it over to Selina "You may want to practise with that to see if you can get the hang of it."

Selina assessed the whip. It was kind of heavier than the usual one. "What's this button on it."

"Oh that" Barbara looked at it. "It passes an electrical current though the whip to stun opponents."

"Batman has thought about me changing sides for a long time" Selina observed. There was no way Batman could throw this equipment in the short time she had changed sides.

"To be honest I don't think he was sure you would change sides." Barbara stated "He just hoped you would."

* * *

 _ **I've changed Catwoman's origin a bit. There are some stories where she is Falcone illegitimate daughter. The reason why she decided to bring her father down will be addressed in later chapters.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Two months after Barbara had recovered from injuries and returned to being Batgirl, Selina found herself unable to quit crime fighting. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush, enjoyed working Shayera and Barbara but most of all she enjoyed the respect. After long time being a social outcast she was finally invited to a charity event. It was a fashion event to promote a campaign against fur. Unfortunately the event was run by Veronica Vreeland, a person Selina knew owned a few fur coats as well as an animal skin purse. This was a big test for Selina the last time she encountered Ronnie at charity event she ended up upsetting the socialite and attempted to steal the jewels on display after it was over. Selina was determined not to let Ronnie get to her this time.

"Hey look at this." Barbara was waving a newspaper as Selina was deciding what to wear. Barbara had moved back in with her father after she had healed. Mainly for the sake of secret identities, some people knew who Catwoman was under the mask and Shyayera couldn't hide who she was. It would only be a matter of time before someone would guess Selina's roommate was Batgirl. There was also another reason why Barbara chose to move back in with her dad, Jim Gordon as a good detective he was, he was hopeless at looking after himself at home. The apartment was in chaos when Barbara had returned home and her father been living off take out. It took forever for Barbara to put the house in order. Selina's cat Isis frequently visited the Gordon household after she had bonded to the young women who gave her nice treats.

She showed Shayera the newspaper. "They've given us a new name." Hawkgirl explained "Birds of Prey."

Selina glanced at the newspaper looking incredulous . "Someone should tell Vicki Vale that Bats and Cats are not birds."

"Do you have a problem with Vicki?" Shayera looked to Barbara was there a feud between Selina and Vicki she did not know about.

"Don't look at me." Barbara shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with Bruce. Both of them have dated him before."

"It has nothing to do with Bruce." Selina said indignantly "She's the one who has a problem with me." It was clear that both Barbara and Shayera weren't going to leave this alone so she decided to explain. "You know Batman started around the same time as Superman right?"

The girls nodded but were unable to see the connection. Selina continued "Well Lois Lane started getting some attention from her exclusive interviews with Superman and Vicki being Vicki thought she could cash in on Batman. However there just one problem with that idea….."

"Batman doesn't give interviews." Barbara finished.

"Exactly but that didn't stop Vicki." Selina scowled. "She constantly put herself in danger, Batman saved her which what he does save people and the next thing you know there are countless stories of Vicki being Batman's Lois Lane. Batman didn't deny it of course because…."

"Batman doesn't give interviews." Shayera joined in beginning to understand. Whenever the Justice League had give interviews Superman was always at the front and Batman was always suspiciously absent

"Yeah. After these….." Selina paused thinking how to describe what Vicki had wrote "stories Vicki Vale got exclusive rights to Batman news because they were so close." Selina said in disgust. "However that all changed when another reporter Jack Ryder managed to get a picture of Batman and a notorious cat burglar in a romantic embrace."

"I remember that picture" Barbara said "It was all over the place, I even saw it posted in Times Square."

"People already had stories of heroes and reporters but a criminal and a crime fighter…" Selina smirked "Well that makes more interesting reading." Then Selina groaned thinking of how Vicki responded "Sadly Vicki didn't see it that way and then started writing stories how I was an uneducated prostitute. I didn't let it bother me though. However when I was unmasked and her insults continued….."

"But how?" Barbara questioned "You were a successful businesswoman and philanthropist."

"She claimed I was some high class hooker who was repeatedly hired by Bruce Wayne." Selina seethed "Now Batman may not give interviews but Bruce Wayne certainly did. Whilst he didn't defend my criminal lifestyle, he did confirm I was none of those things that Vicki wrote about me and refused to ever allow Vicki Vale to interview him again."

"Ouch" Shayera winced "I've only been here a short while and even I know the Wayne name carries a lot of power in Gotham."

"Bruce rarely uses it." Then Selina's eyes softened "But he did for me."

Both Barbara and Shayera looked at each other. Both of them knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman and they both new that Selina loved both men even if she wouldn't admit it. So why hadn't Bruce told her?

* * *

Selina was having a good time at the charity event. Even if she was being shown off by Ronnie to promote the charity. Selina would of thought Ronnie would have been more careful after her stint with the Penguin but with Selina reformed reputation Ronnie must assumed she was safe. It didn't matter as long as people were paying to a charity Selina believed in she could learn to put up with it.

Selina wasn't the only heroic celebrity to make an appearance, Vixen was there but that wasn't unusual considering she was a model and it was a fashion event but Green Lantern as her date? Wonder Woman was also there with Bruce Wayne which also baffled her. Whilst Selina knew that Bruce wasn't as bad as Oliver Queen was in the playboy department, she couldn't understand why an Amazon, a champion of women would be seen with him.

Selina's thoughts were interrupted by her former team mate in the JLA Oliver Queen also known as Green Arrow. "Fancy meeting you here." Putting on his best playboy smile.

Selina didn't even glance at him her eyes remained fixed on Bruce Wayne and his Amazon date. "What are you doing here Ollie?"

"All these models around I thought it would be obvious."

Selina finally did look at him at this point. "Normally it would, but when I notice few member of the Justice League sharing not so subtle glances at me at a charity event I get suspicious. What's going on? Doesn't the Justice League trust me?"

Ollie knew better than try to lie to her. "It's not you specifically, It's about Hawkgirl."

Selina was angry. Hawkgirl had tried so hard to redeem herself, even Commissioner Gordon was beginning to warm up to her. Even her cat Isis liked her and she was usually wary of people. So what gave these self righteous jackasses the right to come to her city and dictate who should defend it? "You tell your new friends it's none of their business." She was about storm out of the building but she thought better of it. "Or better than that…" She smirked sinisterly at Ollie "Maybe I should tell them myself."

Ollie was trying to figure out what she meant by that but the he saw here make her way to Bruce and Diana. Ollie paled that's all he needed a catfight between Catwoman and Wonder Woman.

"As I live and breathe." Selina approaching the couple with Ollie following closely behind her. "An Amazon Princess of Themyscira and the Playboy Prince of Gotham." Selina purred "What a match made in heaven."

Ollie looked nervously towards Bruce but Bruce remained calm. "Selina it's good to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Too long Brucie." Selina knew he didn't like being called that and then she leaned in and kissed his cheek marking him with her lipstick much to Diana's annoyance. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"You already know who I am Catwoman you just announced it." Wonder Woman glared at her but Selina had seen worse.

"Someone's a little tense." Selina pouted "I would be too with so many of my boyfriends' exes around here." Selina pretended to look around "Just how many are here Brucie?"

Before Diana could respond Bruce interrupted. "And I suppose Ollie is one of yours?"

Selina glanced at Ollie who still was looking nervous about the situation "He should be so lucky."

"Why Selina I thought we were friends." Ollie was trying to draw Selina's focus away from Diana.

"Yes Selina tell us all about your new friend Hawkgirl." Diana challenged.

Selina wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "I seem to remember Diana that she was your friend once."

"That was before she betrayed us."

Selina smiled serenely. "Well you know I'm all for second chances."

"Well you know what they say about second chances Catwoman." Diana smiled back "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

Selina looked ready to pounce, when Ollie butted in "Hey you know there's another saying." Standing in the middle of the two women. "Women would rule the world if they didn't hate each other's guts. You've heard of it haven't you Bruce?"

Bruce didn't say anything just looked at Selina as she decided to walk away before she'd do something she might regret. Diana didn't like the way Bruce was looking at Selina. She had enough of the way all these women at the event were looking at Bruce "Let's go back to back to the Manor."

Bruce nodded numbly and they made their way to exit. He checked for his valet ticket and noticed it was missing. He got the attention of one of the attendants "Excuse me I've lost my ticket." He proceeded tell the attendant what car he was driving.

"I'm sorry sir." The valet apologised "Your wife said you were taking a cab home."

"His wife!" Diana exclaimed.

"Oh that's a good one." Ollie laughed "I've got my limo if you need a ride home."

Diana was furious and Bruce groaned. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Selina was still was angry by the time she got home. Isis noticing her mistress's mood decided to take cover under Selina's bed. Selina would usually have calmed down after seeing her cats' distress but she was still too angry not at Wonder Woman, she was just as self righteous as Selina expected her to be. Selina was really mad at herself for letting Wonder Woman get under her skin and may be ruining her chance at a clean slate.

Barbara and Shayera approached Selina cautiously. They had saw what had happened on the computer. It was Barbara who first spoke "So you decide to steal Bruce Wayne's car." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"I'll bring it back to Bruce in the morning." Selina slumped into a chair.

"That's if Wonder Woman doesn't hunt you down first." Shayera was well aware of Diana's temper and she wasn't prepared for a confrontation with an angry Amazon and neither was Selina. "Though I am grateful that you would stand up for me like that."

Selina looked at them of course they were watching. "I don't know what came over me. When I saw her with Bruce I just lost it. Hasn't that woman learned anything at all after what happened in her relationship with Steve?"

Both Barbara and Shayera both looked confused. They assumed Selina was just jealous of Diana and Bruce's relationship. "What does Wonder Woman's relationship with Steve Trevor have to do with anything?" Barbara asked.

"Steve Trevor is no pushover nor is he that easy to find." Selina explained "He's worked at some of the most top secret military bases in the country and yet Wonder Woman's enemies always seem to find him." Selina took a deep breath to calm down and she continued "They didn't want his secrets or access to government weapons, they just wanted to get to Wonder Woman."

"If you are that worried about it talk to Bruce." Shayera suggested. Hopefully Bruce would admit he was Batman and this whole mess could be cleared up.

"I'll do it tomorrow when I'll take the car back." Selina sighed "I'd rather not face the Amazon Princess right now."

* * *

Alfred greeted Bruce and Diana after they were dropped off by Oliver Queen. He informed them that Miss Kyle had called and would be returning the car in the morning.

"I still think we should turn her in to the authorities!" Diana raged but Bruce wasn't going to budge. Catwoman had been doing good work in Gotham he wasn't going to punish her for a minor slip after a confrontation with Wonder Woman.

"It was just a stupid prank Diana, drop it." Besides Selina said she would bring the car back no harm done. Not that Bruce would voice it aloud as Diana continued to rage.

"DROP IT!" Diana screeched "Need I remind you Bruce Wayne that she's a thief!"

"I know exactly who she is Diana, I've known her for years!"

"Then why haven't you done anything about it!" Diana exclaimed not understanding why Bruce was so lenient towards Catwoman.

"You don't understand Diana." Bruce didn't want to argue anymore. He just wanted to forget this night ever happened but Diana wasn't finished with him.

"Then help me understand Bruce." Diana grabbed Bruce's hand to stop him from leavening. She was so tired of Bruce always pushing her away "Let me in."

"I'm sorry but I can't." Bruce looked away from Diana and continued. "You only love half of who I am. You don't understand why I keep a part of myself hidden."

"And Selina does." Diana had tears in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Selina." Bruce tried to reason with her. He had been trying to tell her why a romantic relationship between them would never work since she'd first shown interest but she was so persistent he eventually gave in. "It has everything to do with us and I don't think we should be together anymore."

"If that the way you want it Bruce, fine." Diana rushed out of Wayne Manor barely glancing at Alfred as she walked passed him not wanting him to see her cry.

* * *

Selina arrived at the Manor early in the morning hoping not face Diana. She did not want a repeat of last night's confrontation if she could help it. As she approached Wayne Manor she noticed something rather odd. She had noticed some plant ornaments in the drive way were knocked over and the front door was wide open. She rushed inside hoping that what she believed would happen was not true. No such luck when she found Alfred unconscious in front of the grandfather clock.

"Alfred!" Selina tried to wake him. Fortunately he was just knocked out and his injuries weren't severe.

"Miss Kyle." Alfred groaned in pain and Selina helped him to a nearby couch.

"Who did this?" Selina wanted to know so she could tear whoever did this apart.

"I believe it was a Mr Vandal Savage." She had to hand it to Alfred even in this state he still had some level of propriety. "I must inform Miss Diana of what has happened."

"She's not here?" Selina growled wondering why Wonder Women was not here to protect Bruce.

"They had a fight Miss Kyle." Not wanting to divulge Master Bruce's private affairs he went to get up but Selina stopped him.

"No Alfred Savage will be expecting Wonder Woman to rescue Bruce." Selina stood up determined "I'll go."

"Alone?" Alfred was worried he liked Selina Kyle and he did not want to see her in danger.

"I've got a friend who owes me a favour." Taking out a card with Steve Trevor's number on it. If anyone knew about the place where Bruce was taken he would.

* * *

Steve Trevor and Green Arrow arrived to a pacing Catwoman and a nervous Hawkgirl.

"I thought I said I didn't want any Justice League members involved." Catwoman snapped.

Green Arrow wasn't going to back down "You'd trust a Thanagarian but not me?"

Catwoman was ready for a fight, she had no patience for Green Arrow's antics. Before a fight could break out Steve stopped them "Enough!" Hawgirl was surprised Catwoman and Green Arrow immediately backed down and turned their attention to Steve. "Green Arrow agreed to supply the transport and Jonn has bought us some time before informing Diana of what's happened." He then turned Hawkgirl knowing that Selina was in no mood to answer any questions "Did this 'Oracle' manage to find out where Bruce Wayne was taken?"

Hawkgirl supplied Steve with coordinates. "I know this place."

"Has Vandal Savage imprisoned you there before?" Green Arrow smirked.

"As a matter of fact he has." Steve stated not wanting to share stories of his many abductions. However knew Vandal Savage and he knew what he was after "He wants Diana to find him."

"And lure her into a trap?" Hawkgirl asked.

"And use Bruce as bait." Selina growled menacingly.

Steve nodded "Fortunately I remember some of the layout. For any bits I don't know Hawkgirl can scout the area."

"You can count on me." Hawkgirl reassured Selina that she wasn't going to let her down.

Catwoman didn't want any reassurances. She marched into the jet that Green Arrow supplied. All she could think about was "I'm coming for you Bruce."


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at Vandel Savage not so secret base. Once Hawkgirl had scouted the area for unknown threats Steve put together a plan. "We need to take out the people in the security tower."

"And disable the security?" Catwoman asked "I can do that."

Steve shook his head. "Unfortunately if someone notices the cameras stop working properly Savage will know something amiss and will send someone to investigate. Besides we need the system working to find out which cell Bruce Wayne's being kept in."

"So are we supposed to get around the cameras unnoticed then?" It was not undoable Catwoman thought but more time constraining. Selina didn't know how long Jonn could hide Bruce's disappearance from the Amazon if Savage wanted to use Bruce as bait.

"Not exactly, I'll stay in the security tower and monitor your progress." Steve stated "I've observed how Savage's men are organised and I think I may be able to use the communication system to misdirect the guards away whilst you extract Wayne from his holding cell."

"What do you want us to do whilst Catwoman gets Wayne?" Arrow asked.

Steve looked to Arrow. "You'll go to the transportation hanger and disable their vehicles so they can't follow us. And you….." He turned to Hawkgirl.

"I know keep a look out." Hawkgirl said dejectedly. She should have known they wouldn't be able to trust her.

"It's kind of important." Steve reasoned "When the Justice League does eventually turn up Savage will want to confront Diana with Bruce and if we haven't got him out by then….."

Selina didn't want him to finish that sentence She didn't want to know what would happen to Bruce if they didn't reach him in time. "Let's just do this."

Green Arrow shot a zip line from their vantage point to the security tower. Steve and Catwoman followed him down. Catwoman managed to sneak into the tower and take out the guards. As she and Arrow were tying up the guards, Steve checked the security cameras.

"What the hell is he doing?" Steve exclaimed. Both Arrow and Catwoman watched as Bruce Wayne broke out of his cell. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" Steve turned to Selina but she was already gone.

* * *

Bruce was angry and embarrassed. Being abducted from your bedroom in the middle of the night wearing nothing but your pyjamas should not be happening to the Batman. If only Joker could see him now, sneaking around corridors, unable to show his true skills in combat in case it will gave away Batmans' true identity. Bruce was thinking of a way to get out of this when he was ambushed by a group of men. Seeing as he had little to no choice, he allowed himself to be restrained. Catwoman who arrived to see this surprised both the guards and Bruce by pouncing onto a guard from an above air vent. One guard tried to punch her but she twisted her whip with two hands around the guards' wrist and judo flipped the man over her shoulder into the remaining men. One of the men managed to regain consciousness and attempted to attack her from behind but Bruce had intercepted him with a punch to the face.

Catwoman noticed this and smiled "Nice shot Bruce."

Bruce wanted to ask what she was doing here but was interrupted by Steve on the communicator. Now Bruce was really confused he thought the JLA were disbanded.

"Bad news, I've been discovered." Steve said.

"Should we come and get you?" Catwoman asked worried about her friend.

"Negative you have thirty minutes before Savage is informed."

"Make that less." Hawkgirl's voice broke in on the communicator. "The Justice League has arrived."

"You need to get to the hanger and meet with Arrow." Steve ordered. "Don't worry about me, Hawkgirl can get me out!"

Selina grabbed Bruce's hand and proceeded to lead him to hanger. Arrow was waiting with a bunch of incapacitated guards and few damaged transports. "I've left one jet to use for a quick exit."

Selina shoved Bruce into the jet "What are you waiting for?" urging Arrow to fly them to safety.

"Not until we get the signal."

Both Bruce and Selina wanted to know what he was on about until they heard Savage threaten a voice that sounded like Bruce from the speaker.

"Jonn" Catwoman realised "You had Martian Man-hunter switch with Bruce when we escaped."

Green Arrow smiled at them "We wanted the Justice League to distract Savage long enough to make our escape."

* * *

They had met up with Steve and Hawkgirl. They made way back to Wayne Manor with little incident. Selina went to thank Steve Trevor for his help leaving Bruce to find out from Arrow and Hawkgirl how this rescue mission came about. After they explained how Selina was the driving force behind this rescue mission they both agreed on one thing.

"Bruce she deserves to know." Hawkgirl stated.

"She almost started a fight with an Amazon Princess and dragged us all on this mission to save you." Arrow exclaimed. "She wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"You both feel this way?" Bruce asked.

Hawkgirl nodded. "She'll find out eventually. The longer you'll leave it, the more angry and hurt she'll become."

Arrow agreed "And trust me, you think an angry Amazon is terrifying, it's nothing compared to an angry Catwoman." Then he noticed Steve and Selina approach them. "I think it's time for me to go to the Watchtower and face the music." He turned to Steve and offered him a ride back which he accepted stating he had some business to attend to.

Hawkgirl announced that she had to go back to the city and start patrol. Catwoman went to follow her but was stopped by Bruce.

"There's no need to thank me Bruce."

"That's not why I needed to talk to you." Bruce said "Though I am grateful."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you but maybe I can show you." He then unbuttoned his shirt. Selina had no idea where he was going with this. Then he took her hand and placed it over his heart where they were claw marks, the same claw marks she had given Batman in their earlier encounters.

Selina pulled her hand away from him as if she had been burned she couldn't believe it. "Why after all this time?" She growled "I trusted you."

"I wanted to tell you but you showed no interest in me as Bruce Wayne….."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I was trying to protect you." Selina paced like an angry jungle cat. "One of our first dates Red Claw almost killed both of us trying to get to me."

"I know." Bruce slumped he used that argument so many times on other women to not let them get close to him. It never occurred to him that Selina had pushed him away to protect him.

"You also knew shortly before I started stealing again when I was trying so hard to reform how alone I was feeling." They both remembered, at the charity event Selina told Bruce that she felt she didn't belong. Bruce often wondered if she would have gone back to stealing if he had told her the truth.

"You don't know how much I wish that I could change that Selina." He grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to look at him. "But I can't. All that I can say is I'm sorry."

Selina believed him but she also believed once that he wouldn't lie to her. She shrugged him off her "I need to go."

"Selina please….."

"I need some time Bruce."

Bruce slumped and looked down in shame. "I understand."

However she had already left not wanting to hear anymore excuses. Did he ruin everything between them for good?


	10. Chapter 10

Batgirl approached Catwoman cautiously on the roof top. Catwoman had changed since Bruce had revealed to her that he was Batman. Gone was the mischievous, sassy feline and here was the cold, dark solitary Catwoman. Batgirl couldn't help but see the similarities with what happened between herself and Nightwing. When he had found out that his childhood sweetheart was Batgirl, he had changed into a person she did not recognise. Actually that wasn't true she did know who he had changed into, another version of Bruce.

Not wanting Selina to become the same way as Nightwing, Batgirl decided to talk to her alone, away from Hawkgirl on patrol.

"What do you want Batgirl?" Even Selina's tone didn't sound like her usual charming self.

"I wanted to know if you were mad I didn't tell you about Bruce?"

Selina finally looked at Batgirl in shock not understanding why she would think that.

Batgirl looked away nervously trying to think of a way to explain this to her. "It's just when I told Nightwing who I was he blamed Bruce and …."

Selina scoffed looking out into the city "Nightwing is an idiot." Barbara was surprised she wasn't expecting that but Selina continued on. "It's not your place to tell me Batmans' identity. It's between me and Bruce."

Batgirl was struggling to understand what Selina had meant so decided to explain. "I trusted Bruce, I told him things I would never tell anyone else and I stupidly thought he could trust me."

"I told Nightwing everything." Batgirl sighed.

"But you told Bruce first." Selina stopped Barbara before she could make an excuse. "Shayera knew, Green Arrow knew and bunch of other people who aren't supposed to mean anything to Bruce know who he is. And yet he never told me anything, a person who supposed to mean something to him." Then Selina sighed and looked out to the street again "Maybe I was just fooling myself, maybe I didn't mean anything at all to Bruce."

Barbara wanted to tell her that it wasn't true but a flash green on the roof top caught her eye. "Isn't that Green Arrow?"

Catwoman pulled her goggles over eyes for a closer look "It seems like Black Canary is with him." She didn't know Black Canary personally but she had heard of her fighting skills. Catwoman decided to follow and find out what they were after.

She called out to them "You know Arrow most girls for a date like fine dining and maybe some coffee if it all goes well."

Green Arrow turned to face Catwoman and gave a wise crack of his own. "It works for you and Batman."

Wrong thing to say, word obviously hadn't gone around the Watchtower about Batman and Catwomans' spat. Now Catwoman was all business "What are you doing here Arrow?"

Black Canary folded her arms not wanting to answer so Green Arrow obliged. "We're looking for Huntress."

Catwoman ignored Black Canary sulky attitude and pressed for more. "I thought Huntress was already a member of the Justice League."

Black Canary didn't like Catwoman getting involved. "Huntress has gone rogue, not that is any business of yours thief."

Not another self righteous jackass thought Selina. She had enough of Wonder Womans' attitude she wasn't going to put up with Black Canary as well. "Is there a certain criteria for being rude to reformed criminals?" Glaring at Black Canary "Because if you think all criminals are beyond redemption why don't just kill me now."

Catwoman fully expected for Black Canary to start a fight at the remark but instead she looked away in shame. "That's why Huntress is here." Black Canary said quietly "She's gone after the person she believes to be responsible for her parents' death."

Both Batgirl and Catwoman glanced at each other and then Black Canary. "Who is the person Huntress is after?" Batgirl questioned.

"I don't know his real name, only that he goes by Butch." Black Canary answered.

Catwoman froze she knew that name. "Arrow you go home this is a girl's night."

Both Green Arrow and Black Canary were stunned. "You're inviting me?" Canary asked.

"If you want to know if criminals can be redeemed I'll show you." Catwoman jumped on the next roof top and called back "Try to keep up."

* * *

Batgirl and Black Canary followed Catwoman to where she believed Butch lived.

"How do you know Butch lives here?" Batgirl asked.

"Because" Selina said removing her cowl "He used to be my bodyguard."

Both Batgirl and Black Canary were surprised. "Since when does Catwoman use bodyguards?" Canary asked.

"Catwoman doesn't" Selina said quietly "But Selina Falcone did."

"You were the Romans daughter!" Batgirl exclaimed. She knew Selina wasn't a common name but she didn't think a thief who had a history of stealing from the Falcone family would be the leaders' daughter. "Why would you steal from your own father?"

"My father was a monster!"

"I get the feeling there is more to it." Canary stated. Then she noticed Huntress sneaking inside the property. "It's show time."

Huntress had her cross bow aimed at Butch who happened to be sleeping. She was ready to pull the trigger until suddenly it was whipped out her hands by Catwoman.

Butch woke up with a start after heard the girls struggle with Huntress. "What?" then he recognised "Selina!"

"Take the kid and get out of here Butch!" Selina ordered.

Huntress stopped struggling after that "He has a kid?"

"You should know better than anyone that even criminals can have kids Bertinelli." Selina glared.

"You know who I am?" Huntress questioned.

Catwoman removed her glove and rolled up sleeve showing a branded 'B' on her wrist. "You were there when I received this."

Batgirl always thought Catwoman had received that brand when she was captured by Joker after rescuing Batman.

Huntress just stared at Selina disbelievingly. "You tried to warn us that your father had sent someone to kill us. Dad didn't believe you."

"Of course he didn't." Selina confirmed "He was the one who ordered men to kill me and my mother!" She then looked in Butchs' direction "He was the one who saved me but he was unable to save my mother." Selina then turned to Huntress "So to make up for his failure Daddy Dearest sent Butch to kill Bertinelli's family as revenge for what your father did to us." Then Selina looked Huntress in the eyes. She wanted Huntress to know that she understood her need for revenge. "I won't lie to you, I wanted your father dead for what he did to my mother but I didn't want you or your mother to suffer for your fathers' sins." She then told Black Canary and Batgirl to let Huntress go. "I chose to try and save your family believing I was better than that and I am hoping you are too."

"You're going to just leave Huntress like that?" Batgirl asked.

"I believe she'll make the right choice." Selina said looking back at the house she'd just left.

* * *

It seemed as though Selina's faith in Huntress was rewarded. Whilst Huntress didn't go through with killing Butch not because she had forgiven him or anything, she didn't want his kid to go through what she and Selina did. It wasn't enough for the Justice League; they thought she was a liability so she was kicked off the team. Black Canary in a surprising show loyalty to Huntress left with her and they both joined the Birds of Prey. Black Canary later told Selina that the Justice League were behaving like hypocrites that if they were in the Huntress position she doubted many of them wouldn't have killed Butch. Huntress quietly told Selina that if she had not confronted her when she did, she probably would have killed him and that the Justice League needed more real people like Catwoman.

Barbara smiled as she remembered Selina's reaction to that. Barbara was glad the Birds of Prey was expanding, having more members allowed her to do something she should have done a long time ago and that was confront Nightwing.

Nightwing had just arrived back from patrol when he saw Batgirl sitting in his apartment. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "It never ceases to amaze me how much like Bruce you're becoming."

Nightwing scowled "I thought that is what you wanted."

"No Dick. That is not what I want." Barbara stated "I wanted Dick Grayson who used to smile every once in a while. I want the Dick Grayson who used make me laugh at his lame jokes. But most importantly I want the Dick Grayson who never judged me for making a mistake and was always there to help me when I needed him whether I asked for it or not."

Dick fidgeted nervously under her gaze. "Do you really mean that?"

Barbara removed her mask and then proceeded to remove Dicks'. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was but I didn't tell Bruce my identity, he found out. He was the one who suggested I come clean to you but I was afraid of how you would react and I was right." Barbara looked down and started to cry "No sooner had I told you who I was, you left me and became this whole other person."

Dick held Barbara in his arms trying to comfort her "Hey Babs it wasn't just you alright. I just needed to do this for myself. I couldn't stay being Robin forever you know and Nightwing isn't so bad once you get used to him." He said with a smile that Barbara hadn't seen in a long time but really missed.

Barbara smiled back and started to inspect the suit, her hands moving to his lower back. "Well I guess the Nightwing suit does have its good qualities." Then Barbara childishly pulled his hair. "But the long hair has to go." She said sternly.

"Oh is that how it is?" Dick said with his arms folded. He could tell Barbara wasn't going to change her mind and he gave in. "Fine I'll book in a hair cut will that make you happy?"

Barbara placed her arm around him "Ecstatic." She said and then gave him a kiss which they both had missed.

* * *

 _ **I've looked through some of the previous chapters and corrected a few minor errors. Bare in mind it was my first story on this site.**_

 _ **On a side note I know fairly little on who killed Huntress family. I just thought it would be good for the story.**_

 _ **I also have nothing against Wonder Woman as Character only that her experience of the world is limited due to being in isolation most of her life. So my Wonder Woman has a Black and White view of things as does most of the Justice League. This Story is about Selina proving to the other heroes that despite her past she is still a good person who is capable of change.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Selina was in her penthouse idly petting Isis. With extra members in the Birds of Prey it gave her some free time. She would attend charity events and work on her cat sanctuary. Despite having new free time she had no wish to steal. Some of the girls like Huntress and Hawkgirl looked to her as someone who wasn't perfect but still did whatever she could to help her city despite people claiming that a person of her background couldn't do it. Selina knew they had placed a tremendous amount of faith in her and she wasn't going to throw it away.

Barbara's reconciliation with Dick made Selina think about Bruce. If Dick could find it in himself to make up with Barbara maybe Selina could with Bruce. Selina knew how some of the other heroes viewed Batman. Even some of the girls on the Birds of Prey saw Batman as all knowing, who had plans on top of plans but Selina knew better. Bruce was human and he did make mistakes and even though in his playboy persona he seemed confident with women; with Selina he had always been different. Even in his all powerful Batman persona he found himself stumbling over himself around her which she had found endearing.

Selina was still debating with herself whether to call Bruce, when all of a sudden her phone rang. "Hello, Selina Kyle." She answered.

A panicked female voice was the line. "Hello Catwoman."

Selina was concerned she didn't recognise this voice and her phone number was unlisted. "Who is this?"

"Lois Lane. Don't hang up." She sounded desperate; Selina could tell that Lois hadn't called about an interview.

"Is there something wrong?" Selina enquired. She thought it was strange surely if Lois was in trouble Superman would be the first person to call.

"It's Steve he gave me your number." Selina didn't need to ask which Steve Lois was referring to as it was Steve Trevor who had Catwomans' number. She was about to ask why Steve had asked Lois to call her when Lois had continued. "I'm in his panic room and Luthers' thugs have just broken into Steve's apartment."

"Where's Steve?" Catwoman asked all business.

"He's trying to fight them off but he is becoming overwhelmed." Lois sound worried. Selina wondered what Steve and Lois had done to rile up Luther but was brought out of her thoughts by Lois panicked voice "Please hurry."

* * *

"You know Selina if we keep running into each other like this, Batman is going to get jealous." Green Arrow smirked.

Catwoman rolled her eyes, "I could always send you back to the Watchtower with claw marks across your face so he wouldn't get the wrong Idea." She threatened showing Arrow her claws.

"Now is not the time for this." Jonn was trying to calm the situation down. Catwoman felt that since Steve was involved it was a JLA matter. Jonn and Green Arrow were the only members of her old team that she remained in contact with. Selina suspected that Steve knew where the rest of her former team mates were but he was the one in trouble.

They had arrived at one of Steve apartments that was based in Metropolis where they assumed that was where Lois had contacted Selina from. Judging by the mess it looks like they had found the right place.

Selina noticed a half burnt picture of Superman firing his laser vision directly at Luther in what appeared to be the Oval office at the White House. How can that be when Lex Luther hadn't been elected yet?

As if Jonn was reading her thoughts he answered her. "It was footage from a parallel dimension where the Justice League had taken over and named themselves the Justice Lords. That worlds' Lex Luther had pushed Superman to the breaking point."

"It would explain why Superman was so upset when Luther had announced to be running for president." Arrow said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't the other members stop Superman?" Selina asked. Surely Batman would have objected Selina thought.

"I don't know." Jonn answered. "All the members seemed to support his decision until our worlds Batman convinced their Batman to turn against the rest of the members and help us."

"So you met them?" Arrow asked.

Jonn nodded "They had captured us and took our place on this world. They thought they would try and help us 'fix' our world."

"And our world Batman convinced their Batman to let you go and help stop them." Selina reasoned.

"So how does Steve and Lois know about this and I don't?" Arrow asked.

A voice from the shadows answered. "The Justice League made a deal with Cadmus to release Luther from prison to help capture the Justice Lords."

"Lois?" Selina checked Lois over for injuries; although shaken Lois seemed fine.

"Steve looked into Wallers' files." Arrow was surprised Steve was driven by duty. For him to go against orders and look into his superiors files wasn't like him.

Lois nodded "He didn't understand why Waller was backing Luthers' presidential campaign. Apparently Luther supplied Cadmus with some tech to eliminate the Justice League."

"It doesn't make sense." Catwoman said thoughtfully.

"Luther supplying the government with weapons is hardly new Catwoman." Arrow stated.

Catwoman shook her head. "Not that." She paused trying to think of way to explain, "Lex maybe a lot of things but one thing he isn't is suicidal!"

"She's right!" Lois Lane was beginning to understand. "Why would Lex risk provoking Superman into killing him."

"We can speculate on this further once we get Lois to safety and rescue Steve." Jonn reasoned.

"You two can do that while I'll break into Lexcorp and check his server." Catwoman decided.

"Why?" Arrow asked. It wasn't like Catwoman to leave a friend behind. She was the one who was most vocal about the JLA rescuing Jonn from the white martians.

"I need to know why Luther is doing this." Selina explained "And you trying to rescue Steve the perfect way to distract his guards."

"But don't you think rescuing Steve is more important?" Arrow tried to reason.

Selina stayed firm. "Steve would want us to gather as much information as we can. It is what he'd been trying to do when Luther sent his thugs after him."

"Should we send for assistance to go with you?" Jonn asked concerned for Selina's welfare.

Catwoman smiled confidently. "You do what you're good at; and I'll do what I'm good at."

* * *

Catwoman made her way through the ventilation system as quickly as possible. Normally she would have time to prepare for a job like this but she needed the distraction. Steve had information that Lex had wanted and he would go to any lengths to get it regardless of the alliance with Cadmus.

Jonn and Green Arrow had made enough noise in rescuing Steve to allow Catwoman to slip in the server room unnoticed. It was locked behind an oversized security door that Catwoman could bypass easily enough. She had expected the security to be a lot tougher than this but was quickly surprised when she was grabbed by her wrists and hoisted into the air by a metal tentacle.

She had tried to struggle out of the hold when she heard an electronic voice. "You cannot escape Catwoman." A face appeared on the computer screen.

"Who are you?" Catwoman asked.

"I am Brainiac."

"Another one of Supermans' enemies." Catwoman had heard of him but didn't know him that well. She wasn't even certain he existed till now.

The face on the screen just smiled at her. "Luther is just my puppet. It is I that is really running Lexcorp."

"Now that I don't believe." Catwoman smirked. "Luther only follows his own agenda."

"That is true." Brainiac conceded "However when he became ill with kryptonite poisoning he was forced to come to me for assistance."

"And this assistance involved you gaining control of his mind." Catwoman reasoned. It was the only way really; if Luther had bargained for the cure it would only be a matter of time before he would double cross Brainiac. Controlling Luthers' mind was the only way Brainiac could ensure Luthers' cooperation. "So I'm guessing it was your idea for Luther to run for president."

"You are clever Catwoman." Brainiac smiled, "When I saw the utopia that Justice Lords had created, I wanted to ensure that it became a reality."

"You started a war between Cadmus and the Justice League ensuring the fact that Cadmus would lose thanks to the faulty tech that you had supplied them." Catwoman begining to understand what Brainiac was planning her eyes widening in shock.

"Exactly." Brainiac stated, "Relations between Cadmus and the Justice League are worse than ever. Now thanks to the attack on Lois Lane and Steve Trevor; it will only increase Superman and Wonder Womans' resolve to stop Cadmus once and for all."

"And let me guess." Catwoman scowled. "You plan to kill me to get the Batman on their side too."

"It is nothing personal Catwoman." Brainiac said raising a hidden platform with a Luther robot on it. "An intelligent woman such as yourself would have fitted in nicely in our perfect world." The robot aimed its gun at Catwoman. "Sadly your death is necessary to ensure our better future."

Catwoman flipped her body up kicking the gun forcing it to miss and hit the tentacle that was holding her. Now that she was free she wrapped her whip around the robot and pressed the button that sent an electrical charge through the whip causing the robot to explode.

"You are going to have to do better than that Catwoman." Brainiac released more robots.

Catwoman knew she couldn't possibly defeat them all. She had to shut them off at the source, the server. Catwoman quickly made her way to the server and pried off the cover using her claws. She took a mini electrical explosive from her utility belt and threw them into the server. Then using her agility she vaulted over the robots and quickly exited the sever room. She took cover in the air vents and made her escape. She had just enough time to look back and see the sever room explode with all the robots inside.

* * *

When Catwoman had made it out of the building, she found Green Arrow, Jonn Jones and an unconscious Steve Trevor.

"I thought you were going to extract some information, not blow the place up." Green Arrow said.

"There were some complications." Catwoman breathed heavily. She was exhausted making her quick exit.

"You can explain to us after we get Steve some medical attention in the Watchtower." Jonn said carrying Steve. They were teleported to the Watchtower where Selina would have to explain what had happened. Given Catwomans' last encounters with some Justice League members she was not looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Catwoman awaited news in the interrogation room in the Watchtower. Green Arrow and Jonn were in conference with other League members no doubt discussing whether Selina could be trusted. No matter how hard Selina worked to redeem herself she still was treated like a criminal.

Lois Lane had been allowed to remain at Steve Trevors' bed side. Selina didn't know how close Steve and Lois had gotten working on this investigation but if the look on Lois's face when she saw Steve arrive in the Watchtower was anything to go by it was more than the investigation that drew them together. Even Superman and Wonder Woman seemed surprised by Lois's reaction, which lead Selina to believe that they knew nothing about the investigation into Cadmus.

Selina was brought out of her thoughts when Batman entered the room.

"They send you to interrogate me?" It was not as if Selina did not want to tell the Justice League what had happened in her run in with Brainiac, she just had resented the way she was treated.

"I'm not here to interrogate you Catwoman." Batman had called her 'Catwoman' that meant that he was on business. "I had hoped you would trust me enough to tell me what had happened at Lexcorp."

Selina snorted, "Me trusting you was never a problem." She folded he arms and glared. "You trusting me that's where things become difficult."

Batman wanted to avoid this conversation but he had little choice. "Bruce Wayne is just as much a mask as Batman is. The Justice League doesn't know who I am underneath." Batman reached for Selina's hand trying to assure her without words.

Selina was warmed by the gesture but she didn't have time to be distracted. Pulling her hand away she told Batman everything. Once she had finished she wasn't certain whether Batman believed her until he spoke.

"I knew something strange was happening but I wasn't certain who was behind it."

Selina was relieved that Batman had believed her but she was curious. "What will you do?"

Batman slumped. "I'm not sure there is anything I or the Justice League can do." He sounded so defeated it was very unlike him. "Brainiac wanted friction between the Justice League and Cadmus. If we go after Luther now Cadmus could use it to justify a war."

"And if the Birds of Prey go after him?" Selina queried.

"I'm not asking you to get involved." Brainiac tried to kill Selina already. Batman did not want to give Brainiac a second opportunity.

"You're too late handsome." Catwoman smiled flirtatiously. "I'm already involved."

"You don't know where Luther is." Batman countered.

"You'll leave that to me." Catwoman waved her hand dismissively. "You just get me off this Watchtower."

Batman led Catwoman to the transporters. "When I was captured by Luther and a group of villains," He explained "I overheard them talk about a vest Luther was wearing to contain the kryptonite poisoning."

"You think that's how Brainiac is controlling Luther?" Selina questioned.

"I'm not sure but he didn't take it off when he was imprisoned." Batman informed "And it is also when his strange behaviour started."

"Then it should be the luckiest day of his life." Catwoman smiled playfully. "Most men would love to have a group of beautiful woman try to tear his clothes off."

Batman snorted "Luther is not most men."

"Neither are you." Catwoman smirked.

Batman smiled back, "Maybe with the right woman I could be convinced."

Catwoman barely had time to register that the Batman was flirting with her when had transported her away.

* * *

Amanda Waller was making her way to her office to make a call to the president. After Justice League's attack on Lexcorp she can finally be granted permission to move against the Justice League. Catwoman may have been spotted on the scene but the president didn't know that. She was just about to dial the number when voice came out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Waller."

"Catwoman," Waller sneered. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wonder how president will feel that one of his most decorated soldiers was tortured by someone on your payroll." Catwoman glared at Waller. Steve Trevor had worked closely with Amanda Waller and she had sold him to the wolves.

"Like the president would believe an ex convict." Waller said smugly.

"He may not believe me Waller but after Lois Lane prints her story on the Daily Planet he might feel differently." Catwoman smirked, "No one wants bad press particularly with an election going on and you Waller backing the oppositions' campaign when you are supposed to be impartial. It won't surprise me if he ends up shutting you down instead of the Justice League."

Waller didn't like that, "You don't understand what I'm trying to do Selina, and you don't understand what a threat the Justice League is."

"I understand perfectly." Selina growled, "I saw the Justice Lord footage but you are letting you fear cloud your judgement. We are a lot closer towards having that nightmare becoming a reality thanks to your actions!"

"Not with the weapons Luther has supplied us." Waller argued.

"None of them work Waller." Catwoman countered "Each one of those weapons are faulty. Have them checked out if you don't believe me but I can assure you they don't work."

Waller backed down; she didn't think Catwoman was lying, though she still was suspicious. "Why would Luther give us faulty weapons?"

"Someone else is pulling Luthers' strings." Catwoman answered. "I need to know where Luther is."

Waller gave Catwoman Luthers' location. Catwoman left and called Oracle to assemble the girls.

Barbara was sceptical "You think Waller was telling the truth?"

"I know she was."

Barbara wasn't so sure. Selina had showed great faith in Huntress but could Amanda Waller be trusted? "Is it because you trust her?"

"No I don't." Selina stated. "That's why I checked her computer beforehand. Those lessons of yours really did come in handy."

Barbara laughed and began to gather girls. The Birds of Prey biggest mission was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

The Birds of Prey were staking out Cadmus base where Luther was hiding. Hawkgirl decided to fly overhead using Wayne Tech to scan the buildings for Luther. Batgirl was scanning the layout for possible locations.

"Hawkgirl take a look at the building north west of the base." Batgirl directed.

"Why there?" Black Canary asked.

Catwoman was looking at her own set of plans looking for a way in. "It's the server room. Brainiac just lost Lexcorps' server and is now restricted to using Luthers' body to carry out his plans."

"Kinky." Huntress smirked. "I still don't understand why it has to be us who has to stick our neck out and not the Justice League?" She was still bitter from being kicked out. They didn't want her because they thought she might cross the line. Now they were here to capture Lex Luther to prevent the Justice League from being pushed over that very same line. Huntress doubted anyone in the Justice League would be forced out like she was for having thoughts about crossing the line.

"Steve Trevor is Catwomans' friend." Black Canary hoped that by saying that they were helping a friend of Selina's rather than the Justice League it would sooth Huntress.

"Brainiac tried to kill me to send a message to Batman and you know how much I hate being used as Batmans' messenger." Catwoman smirked.

They were interrupted by Hawkgirl on the communicator. "I've found him he's at the server."

"You have to stop him." Batgirl said urgently "If Brainiac gets access to Cadmus sercrets…"

"Easier said than done!" exclaimed Hawkgirl "Luther is lot stronger now."

"The vest must have given him super strength." Catwoman guessed. "We have to get down there."

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Hawkgirl being flung into a wall. "Wow." Huntress observed, "Hawkgirl wasn't kidding when she said he was stronger."

"Super strength may also include super hearing." Catwoman studied Luther, "Canary you wouldn't mind singing for us will you?" The Birds of Prey developed a muffling system in their cowls allowing them to communicate with each other while Black Canary used her Canary Cry without damaging their ears.

As Black Canary began to distract Luther with the Canary Cry Bat Girl asked Catwoman what she had planned. Catwoman grabbed her whip "Follow my lead." She sneaked behind Luther as he was covering his ears. Then lashed out her whip and wrapped it around Luther. Before Luther could throw her off, Catwoman pressed the button on her whip which released an electrical current through the whip. Luther screamed in pain but wasn't enough to weaken Brainiacs' hold. Batgirl and Huntress fired their own grappling guns with built in tasers. This brought Lex down to his knees but he was still struggling in Brainiacs' hold.

Hawkgirl had just regained consciousness and noticed the three struggling to keep Lex down. Black Canary was tiring she couldn't hold the Canary Cry for long.

"Hawkgirl!" Catwoman shouted "Get the vest!"

Hawgirl flew over to where Lex was kneeling and with all her strength pried the vest off. The girls released their hold of Lex and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What do we do with him?" Batgirl asked look down at Lex. "Technically speaking he didn't do anything wrong."

"This time." Huntress and Black Canary chorused sarcastically also looking at Lex.

"That'll be for the authorities to decide." Catwoman stated then she looked up and noticed the others smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Careful Catwoman." Hawkgirl smirked.

"Yeah." Huntress agreed. "Anyone would think you were turning into one of those self righteous jackasses from the Justice League."

Catwoman looked horrified as the rest of the Birds of Prey laughed at her expense.

* * *

Steve was sitting in his hospital bed reading the Daily Planet. Normally he wasn't fond of the press but Lois wasn't anything like the parasites he usually came across in press conferences. Lois told Steve that after living with her father General Lane, military men weren't usually her type either but she had offered him place to recover once he was released from hospital.

The story about their investigation got quite bit of attention many speculated another Pulitzer on Lois's mantle. However not everything was included in the article; the Justice Lords were left out mainly because no one involved wanted another Amanda Waller attempting to eliminate the Justice League out of panic or the other extreme Brainiac pushing the Justice League's buttons in an attempt to create the perfect world.

The Birds of Prey received a glowing review especially Catwoman as she was one that gave Lois and Steve big break in their investigation. Steve couldn't believe the change in his friend. When he first coerced her into joining the JLA she would never admit to being one of the good guys, she would claim she was only doing it to clean her record. Now no one had to ask her to do right thing she went ahead and did it anyway without any doubt in herself.

"Hey Boss." Selina entered the room with a smile.

"I'm not your boss anymore." Steve smiled back at her. "And I seem to recall cats don't do what they are told any way."

Selina laughed and took a seat next Steve's bed side. "A little bird told me that you are moving in with Lois." Selina teased "Is the building insured enough to house you two?"

"Ha Ha." Steve said sarcastically. "A little bird as told me that you have been invited to join the Justice League."

"I don't think so Steve." Selina looked away uncomfortably. It was true Wonder Woman had invited her. It wasn't that long ago they were ready to tear each other to pieces but to see Diana be actually grateful for Catwomans' assistance was surreal to say the least.

"Why not?" Steve asked concerned it wasn't like Selina to be unsure of herself.

"I don't belong there."

"And I thought cats go where they please."

"Steve I'm being serious." Selina exclaimed.

"And so am I." Steve grabbed hold of Selina's hand in reassurance. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone anymore. You've earned your place."

"And what about the Justice Lords?"

"That's why it's so important that you join." Steve looked her eyes, "You can remind them that not all criminals are lost causes and not everything is in black and white."

"The Birds of Prey said the same thing." Selina sighed. All of them would be sad to see her go but they all believed that the Justice League would be better off with Catwoman as a member.

"And Batman?" Steve knew that his opinion mattered to her.

Selina snorted. "He said he didn't want to force me to decide and that an independent woman such as myself should come to a decision on my own."

Steve laughed who knew the Batman had a sense of humour.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks when Selina eventually consented to join the Justice League. Some of the members were suspicious as were expected but what Selina didn't expect was an overwhelming support from Wonder Woman. Whether it was because Steve Trevors' belief in Selina or the fact she averted a war between Cadmus and the Justice League Diana decided to give Catwoman a chance. Surprising they did worked well together; they decided to have their own personal battle of the sexes, a friendly rivalry against Batman and Superman. Superman found it amusing whilst Batman found it exasperating.

Another thing that Batman found exasperating is when Catwoman left Isis in his care at the Watchtower. Normally she would have left Isis in the care of Barbara Gordon however when Selina was away for long periods of time on League business Isis got restless. Many times the Birds of Prey ended up scouring Gotham for Isis rather than criminals because her cat wanted to find her mistress so Catwoman was forced to bring the cat with her. When missions were too dangerous for Isis to be around, Batman had to look after her mainly because the cat didn't get along with any other League member but him.

"Hello sweetheart." Selina said picking up Isis and kissing her head.

"Hello to you to." Bruce smiled. No one in the League ever saw Bruce behave this way, Selina only ever saw this side of Bruce rarely and it made her only more determined to see more it particularly after the mission she had just been on.

As if he read her mind Bruce asked, "How was the mission?"

"Some loser invented a time travelling device." Selina grimaced.

"He can't have been that much of a loser if he managed to invent such a device." Bruce reasoned and dangerous he thought.

"Trust me Bruce he was a loser." Selina sat in his room idly petting Isis. "He used it to collect worthless junk to impress his shrew of a wife."

"That is still kind of dangerous Selina." Bruce seemed concerned "Taking random objects could cause ripple effects."

"Don't I know it." Selina huffed. "Half way through the mission a ripple effect caused Diana to disappear leaving me with Green Lantern and believe me his detective skills are poor."

"He can't have been all that bad." Bruce said.

"He ran into his son Warhawk from the future and asked who his mother was." Selina said incredulously "Now I know why you had to spend so much time away from Gotham to help these idiots."

"Well I'm not on my own now." Bruce said sitting next Selina.

Selina looked away from Bruce nervously. "Warhawk wasn't the only one from the future I met."

"Who?" Bruce asked curiously. It couldn't have been their child could it.

"You." Selina looked Bruce in the eye.

"I'm surprised I lived so long." Bruce couldn't believe it, with risks he took he could have died ages ago.

"You still looked handsome to me." Selina caressed his cheek and she meant it.

Bruce took hold of her hand, "But there is something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"You're right." Selina looked away petting Isis nervously. "You were alone." Tears began to build up "There was no Dick, no Barbara, no Tim and not me."

Bruce held Selina's cheek and wiped away her tears forcing her to look at him. "It's kind of an occupational hazard." He had made his peace with that possibility. After losing his parents he he didn't want to lose anyone cared for that way again. It was more easier for him to drive them away like Dick.

"It doesn't have to always be that way." Holding Bruce's hand to her cheek. "I know that what we do can be serious but it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy what we do."

"And you enjoy being one of the heroes?" Bruce asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Selina smiled, "It got kind of boring stealing jewels without you there to chase me."

"So you're saying that in order to get you to reform, I only had to leave you alone?"

"Don't be conceited." Selina huffed, "I had plenty of other reasons to steal. They are just not as important as they once were."

"And what is important to you?" Bruce asked.

"We can discuss this at a nice little restaurant that I know." Selina suggested giving Bruce a flirtatious smile.

"You're asking me out?" This was a turn of events for Bruce. They had dinner many times as Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle but Bruce had always been the one to suggest it.

"If you're not interested I heard Superman's available." Selina smirked getting up from her seat.

Bruce growled and put his arms around her possessively, "I think I can offer you much better company than that farm boy." He then kissed her making Selina forget all her worries about Bruce's future. Selina was done fighting her feelings instead she was going to fight against that future she saw. Selina was going to give Bruce a happy ending whether his alter ego liked it or not.


End file.
